Hide and seek
by ItsOliver
Summary: Draco is in hiding, Harry finds him, its up to him what they do next.


Hide and seek

It was seventh year, Harry's last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the place that he was currently calling his home. He was not looking forward to the end of the year, only because he knew how much he'd miss the place - hell, he'd miss Quidditch, too!

Harry sighed as he walked into the Hallway of Hogwarts, he remembered his first time here so well, he was scared that he'd be put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, Harry never really thought about that time in the upcoming years until now. What if he had been in Slytherin? Would things be much different then they are now? Would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? No, don't be ridiculous. Hermione and Ron wouldn't want much to do with him, because he was in Slytherin, and for him that was a question he had to ask them at breakfast, right now.

"Would you have liked me if I was in Slytherin?" Harry blurted out to both of them suddenly, they exchanged looks of uncertainty. Ron nervously ran his hand across the back of his neck and avoided Harry's eyes,

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Hermione asked, curiously,

"I was just wondering..." Harry shrugged,

"I would have," Hermione nodded, she nudged Ron hard in the elbow,

"What?" Ron asked, snapping out of it,

"Would you have, Ron?" Harry repeated himself,

"Uh..." Ron took a moment to think about this,

"It's okay, it doesn't matter..." Harry shook his head and averted his gaze from Ron's, knowing the answer wasn't going to be a yes. He knew that Ron disliked Slytherin's after the way they treated him at their last Quidditch matches with the rhythmatic new song _Weasley is our king. _He **knew **Ron hated them.

"Yeah," Ron nodded,

Silence filled the small circle of friends, Harry knew he shouldn't have brought the question up but had bugged him just then that moment that he had thought about it. He had to know, and now that he has an answer - he didn't like it.

Harry spent the entire day being mad for no reason, he wasn't even sure of the reason until he got back into the Gryffindor common room only to see the unsure look on Ron's face, yet again. It was still there. Harry walked past him without greeting him, and he didn't care if it was rude. He stormed up the steps and walked towards the dormitories, he shouldn't be mad at his best friend but the fact was that he couldn't help it. If Harry had been put in Slytherin, he would have hated his guts. What if Harry had been nice to him though?

Harry was filled with questions that he couldn't answer himself and thats what bugged him, only Ron was able to answer those himself.

Once he heard the portrait door open, he saw Ron come in with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know that you're frustrated,"

Harry grabbed his clothes from his trunk and shook his head, "Forget it,"

"I can't. I have my reasons, you know,"

"I know that, but they were horrible to me too, not just you Ron,"

"What more do you want, Harry?" Ron fumed, "What more must you expect of me?"

"I don't expect a damn thing from you Ron, I just feel angry that you wouldn't be my friend if I was in Slytherin, I'm not a snobby git like Draco!"

Harry blinked as he said his first name, he hadn't even thought about Draco since sixth year. His whole sixth year had been trying to figure Draco Malfoy out from the inside and out. He shook his head as he said his first name, he **never **said his first name, he was only familiar with his last.

"I know that, but... it would have been alot different, if you had accepted Malfoy's friendship and left Hermione and I hanging, it wouldn't work out so well,"

"I wouldn't of left you **hanging**, I would of explained the situation well afterwards,"

"Thats the thing though Harry, you wouldn't of been able to explain it because its already loud and clear to me that you regret your decision of being in Gryffindor!"

"Since when did I ever say that?"

"In your dreams, you mumble words in parsel tongue that I can't quite make out, and its driving me nuts! If you need to see a bloody therapist, do it, because I'm so tired of hearing that coming out of your bloody mouth every night! Voldemort spoke parsel tongue!"

Harry froze, Ron had never said Voldemort once in his life until now.

"Wait, why did you-"

"Because, I just did. I'm not afraid of his name anymore, Hermione can say it so why can't I?"

"Right. Yet, you're afraid of spiders,"

"Shut up," Ron fumed, clenching his fists,

"_Stay away from me! Get your ugly black long legs off of me!" _Harry said in a girly voice, Ron's cheeks became redder and redder as Harry spoke.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ron bellowed, he lunged forwards at Harry and pushed him hard in the chest,

"No, YOU SHUT UP. YOU'RE THE ONE THATS MAKING THIS WORSE, SINCE WHEN DID I EVER BE MEAN TO YOU? HUH? NEVER, NOT ONCE IN MY LIFE. I'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO PROTECT YOU, BE YOUR FRIEND, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T BE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Are you calling me weak?" Ron gritted the words through his teeth, "Are you SAYING that if you hadn't come in and saved me like the hero that you are, that I would have been dead?"

"Yes, thats EXACTLY what I'm saying, Ronald,"

As the portrait door swung open, Neville and Seamus both walked in.

"It feels like our friendship is falling apart, and if thats exactly what you want, then thats fine with me,"

Ron stormed through the middle of Seamus and Neville and slammed the portrait door shut.

"FINE!" Harry yelled out from behind him,

Neville walked past Harry without saying a word, but Seamus managed to say a few calming words to Harry,

"He'll come around,"

Harry laid awake in his bed at midnight, Ron still hadn't come up to the Gryffindor tower, and that was okay with him. He looked to his side at Ron's empty bed and rolled his eyes, he turned over and pulled his sheets over his head. He didn't think that coming back to Hogwarts would become this hard for him, especially with Ron, his best friend. He never fought with his best friend, in a way Harry knew it was his fault after he asked that stupid question.

Harry wasn't able to sleep that night, Ron still hadn't come up to the tower and it was almost 3 am. He wondered if Ron had gone somewhere else to sleep, like the room of requirement. Harry decided to check his map, he cared enough to check on his best friend.

_"I solemnly swear i am up to no good," _

The map showed the whole of Hogwarts and Harry's eyes searched around the page, but Ron was nowhere in sight. He supposed that Ron might have gone to see Hagrid, but he doubted it greatly. One other person that pondered in his thoughts was Draco Malfoy, Harry hadn't seen him on the train or since he had arrived.

Harry didn't ponder on his thoughts any longer, he was tired and he needed sleep.

"_Mischief managed," _He pointed his wand at the map and it disappeared. He opened the draw next to his bed side and shoved it in, closing it.

It was morning and Harry wasn't in the mood to go to breakfast. He knew Ron would be there, and he wasn't keen to talk to him, not after last night. He was tired and he needed more rest, anything to avoid going down to breakfast. Just as he turned to his left side though, Hermione called his name from out in the corridor. Harry groaned,

"If you don't come out you already know that I'm coming in! I know what happened with you and Ron!"

How did she know?

Harry pushed back his sheets and fell out of bed with a loud THUMP. He crawled towards his trunk instead of standing up, and grabbed some clean clothes. He stripped himself and dressed in his clothes. Once he was ready he grabbed his wand and a few of his books for the lessons he had today. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"You look terrible," Hermione looked at him more closely,

"Thanks, good morning to you too," Harry rolled his eyes, he placed the books under his arm and walked down the steps to the common room. Hermione followed him in silence.

Harry suddenly whipped around.

"Wait, how did you know about Ron and I?"

Hermione pulled out an extendable ear from her pocket and smiled,

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I suppose I have some of Fred and George's personality inside of me now that I've gotten to know them over the past years you know. They are mischievious, but when you want to know something, its the only way to get information,"

"It was nothing," Harry turned around and walked down the last step, he saw that Ginny, Seamus, and Neville were the only few that were left in the room.

Ginny looked up from her book and looked surprised as Harry walked down the steps, looking stroppy.

"You look-"

"Terrible?" Harry asked, "Already know, thanks for pointing that out,"

So far, Harry knew that his morning wasn't going to be happy one.

And he was right. It wasn't, Snape was interrupting most of the questions he was asking through the lesson and deducting house points because he interrupted Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, potter," Snape growled,

Harry frowned and said nothing more through the whole lesson.

Usually, there would be a snicker behind him, but not today.

The lesson had been awful, Ron and Harry seemed to be arguing alot more the talking, and Harry had fallen asleep at one point. He couldn't exactly recall when, but he knew it was through the lesson. Although Harry was surprised Ron did bother to show up for Defence agains the dark arts.

Everything was different at Hogwarts now though, there seemed to be much more powerful teachers taking over again, such as Professor Umbridge, whom Harry hated the most out of all of them. She managed to get her way back into Hogwarts.

Harry knew how down he felt over the past week, because he was feeling it for alot of reasons. One was that Ron and him were still fighting and two was that he had to figure out why Draco was not attending classes. He supposed that Draco could be in hiding, but why would Draco be in hiding? Oh, thats right, he didn't do the task that he was ordered for him to do. Dumbledore was dead, and Snape still managed to be here.

Harry had to find answers, from Snape and fast.

After the class had finished putting away their ingredients, every one left the room. Harry approached Snape's desk and cleared his throat. Snape slightly lifted his eyes from his parchment but did not look up at Harry.

"Potter?"

"I-I just want to know where Malfoy is,"

"That is none of your concern,"

"I have a right to know," Harry repeated,

"Not now potter,"

"Yes now, Snape. You cannot keep me in the dark!"

"It is none of your business,"

Harry heaved a deep breath and looked like he was about ready to throttle him.

"Yes, he is okay Harry, if thats what your concern is,"

"No... I didn't want-"

"I just told you something I shouldn't have, now get the hell out of here!" Snape slammed his hands down on the desk, this time his eyes seemed dark as he looked into Harry's green emeralds. Harry walked back to his desk and grabbed the books that were stacked on his table, Snape's eyes never left Harry. Snape watched Harry walk out of the room and slam the door beind him. Harry fumed as he walked all the way back up to the Gryffindor tower, why had he even bothered to ask about Malfoy's whereabouts? Why should he, Harry Potter, give a shit about where that git is?

Harry hated the fact that everyone seemed to be keeping him in the dark again, it felt like his fifth year all over again. He hated it, he hated not knowing what was going on or what was to become of someone. He knew he didn't have to care about the person, but he still wanted to know if they were alright. Snape had said that he was fine, so why was Harry still so worried?

Because Snape sounded so unbothered by the whole thing, and Harry knew that Snape was bothered. Something was up, he knew it.

It was the afternoon and Harry was getting tired of failing in his classes, so far in Transfiguration he had turned a table into a weird looking rat which Mcgonagall had not asked for. He was having trouble through the whole lesson but luckily Hermione was there to help him correct a few things.

Ron wasn't talking to Harry still after their argument, and it was driving Harry up the wall, especially Hermione. Usually, it was Hermione and Ron bickering, but now its the other way around.

Harry sighed as he walked out of the Hogwarts building into the daylight that afternoon, he sat on the log near Hagrid's Hut facing away from Hogwarts, his back turned to it. He looked at the forbidden forest and shook his head, turning his attention to the parchment that was on his knees. Something out of the corner of his eye though, he had spotted it.

Blonde hair, and a pair of curious eyes were looking at him from somewhere in the distance. Harry wasn't sure where he had seen them, but he had seen them. They looked unsure of something, but Harry had not seen the figure since.

A week passed, and Harry had been sitting out on the log again, a week from the day that he saw the blonde figure. He was skinny and looked like he hadn't eaten anything, and his hair was the same, except it wasn't slicked back - it looked like it hadn't been combed in days, so it was sticking up in alot of places.

Harry kept an eye out for any sign of the figure but nothing came to his view. He decided that maybe it was just his imagination,

"Psst," Harry looked up and heard the whisper around him,

"Down here," the whisper said again, Harry looked underneath the cabin of Hagrid's hut and sure enough - the blonde figure came into view, it was Draco who Harry had seen. For some reason, Harry had never been so pleased to see him.

"Boo," Draco said and smirked, he looked like a right mess. His face was dirty and his hands looked grazed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry whispered, looking around him and then backwards to see if anyone was around but no one was in sight.

"Hiding, I know, I look like crap but I have none of my stuff with me and its all in my dorm. Would you be a pal and get it all for me?"

Harry sighed, "Where are you staying?"

"Shrieking shack, no one knows I'm there. I haven't had food in some crazy amount of weeks. Bring me some food, will you?" Draco murmured from under the cabin, "My stomach is seriously killing me,"

"I will, but Malfoy, why are you in such a mess?"

"I was... looking for food nearby the shrieking shack, and then those... those doxys came at me, thats why my hair looks so messed, they kept pulling at it, the bastards! Also, the reason why I'm so dirty looking is because there was mud near there, and I kept falling over when I was trying to get out of the doxy bushes,"

Harry snorted and held back a smile,

"Shut up, Potter."

"Okay, I'll get you your stuff, be back here at 2 am, on the dot."

"Potter, since when have you ever known me to be late for anything?"

"Actually, now that I recall, you're right,"

Draco smirked and watched Harry leave. Harry had no idea why he was being so nice to Draco after he gave him hell all of these years but for some reason, he needed to. He wanted to keep Draco safe, because he was loyal to almost anyone.

It was 2 am, and Harry was underneath his invisibility cloak, dragging out the trunk of Draco's and his wand, along with some food that he had managed to sneak into the trunk. Harry kept the trunk flat in his hands, it was heavy but he was able to lift it. As he reached Hagrid's cabin he saw the light come on in Hagrids Hut, he hid behind the cabin and slipped the trunk underneath the cabin. Draco grabbed hold of it and gave Harry the thumbs up, Harry supposed that might of meant 'thank you'

Once Hagrid had gone back into his cabin after a few minutes, Harry knelt down beside the cabin and looked under the cabin.

"I got you-"

Before he could say anything, Draco had already found the food and was already chomping on it.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled,

"No problem, hey, you can't just hang out here, lets go back to the shack, I need to talk to you about a few things,"

"Sure," Draco nodded and got out from underneath the cabin, he quickly got underneath the cloak and both of them held the trunk. Once they were both at the shrieking shack, they avoided the doxy's and walked in. Draco immediately grabbed his comb from the trunk and started on his hair.

Harry frowned as Draco's hair began to become silky smooth, Harry liked it messy. Wait, did he just think about his **hair? **

Harry shook out of it and watched Draco comb his hair neatly.

"So uh, I need to ask you a few questions, where is-"

"Voldemort?" Draco interrupted, he stopped combing his hair and turned to face Harry,

"I'm not exactly sure, potter. I know that he's alot less powerful since last year, though. There's nothing he can do unless he gains control from you," Draco told him, he turned back to the old mirror and squinted at the mirror from the dirty black marks that covered it.

"I see," Harry nodded, "I tried to ask Snape where you were, but he wouldn't tell me a thing. At least you're-" Harry trailed off, he was never one to tell his arch nemesis that he was glad they were okay. Harry paused and ignored the last word of his sentence, because he knew that would have been awkward for the pair of them.

"At least I'm what?" Draco cut in,

"At least you're away from him," Harry smiled,

"The dark lord?" Draco asked and nodded, "Yes, I am quite glad to be away from him, he cannot know where I am though, I know he is going to torture me when he finds me,"

"Torture you?"

"Because of the unbreakable vow," Draco told him, "Why are you so curious anyway, I thought you hated me?" Draco asked as he walked back to his trunk to munch on some more food. He sat on the ground opposite of Harry and crossed his legs.

Harry sighed and shook his head,

"What's new with you, anyway?" Draco asked "Have I missed much?"

"Well... Ron and I aren't getting along. I asked him a question the other and day and he seems to be completely ignoring me,"

"What was it?"

"I asked him if he would still like me if I were in Slytherin,"

Draco choked on his food and held his throat, it managed to go down.

"What?" Harry asked,

"Nothing, its just... surprising you would ask that, is all,"

"The sorting hat told me that I would be good in Slytherin,"

"Really?" Draco asked with a look of surprise,

"Yes, I have some Slytherin in me you know, the parsel tongue,"

"Not just that though, you have a connection with Voldemort,"

"Yeah," Harry nodded,

Silence.

"So," Harry muttered while he watched Draco scoff down his food,

"Thanks for the food," Draco nodded, he gave the plate to Harry and as he did, Harry noticed scars along Draco's wrist. Harry pushed up Draco's sleeve and his eyes widened in shock.

"What is this?"

Draco snatched his arm back and pushed his sleeve down,

"Nothing,"

"Have you been...?"

"Maybe,"

"Malfoy..." Harry sighed,

"What, potter?" Draco asked, "Do you expect me to be happy about everything thats happened?"

"No, I just-"

"No, you don't even know the half of it, you don't know anything!" Draco said madly, he stood up and turned around "Leave,"

Harry looked up at the back of Draco's neatly combed hair and sighed, "I was just trying to help,"

"I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine on my own,"

"Really?" Harry asked, "If you were, you wouldn't be self harming,"

Draco's fists clenched and he turned to face Harry, tears streaming down his face,

Harry walked towards him and pulled Draco into a tight hug, Draco didn't hug back but he appreciated it. He wasn't one to lose it in front of anyone, but when Harry hugged him, he felt like he could just let go.

"It's been so hard," Draco sobbed, he sobbed into Harry's shoulder,

"My mother is sick and my Father is in Azkaban and I have no one to turn to," Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder, Harry nodded and patted Draco's back,

"I know, I'm here now," Harry felt Draco's soft hair brush against his cheek and god it felt so good. Harry breathed softly against Draco's neck, and squeezed him in a tight embrace.

Harry heard Draco sigh softly, "I'm so glad you're here, to be honest,"

"I'm glad that I'm here, too," Harry whispered, he pulled back slightly.

In a matter of seconds, Harry felt Draco's lips against his, they were smooth and inviting. Draco moved his tongue around Harry's mouth, exploring every detail. Harry had no idea why, but he was kissing him back and he wasn't even into boys. Harry kissed back deeper as Draco pushed his tongue down further. Harry had never had a kiss like this before, there was lust and passion there. Alot of it.

Draco pulled back slightly and stepped away from Harry,

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly,

"What for?" Harry asked, walking forward, with his arms out,

Draco looked into green emeralds, "For what I did,"

"I liked it," Harry said softly, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him forward,

Draco snatched it back and he didn't want to look into Harry's eyes to see the hurt,

Harry swallowed hard, he had just kissed Draco Malfoy and enjoyed every second of it, and Draco was now regretting what he had done.

"Please leave," Draco turned his back to Harry, Harry couldn't bring himself to leave but he knew that if he didn't that things would get worse. Harry obliged, and walked out of the room, leaving Draco alone. Harry tried to hold back the burning sensation in his throat, he turned around and looked back at the shrieking shack, had he just been led on?

Harry held back tears, he had never been so hurt like this in all of his life. He never thought about a person this much, to want them so much that it hurts to be away from them, or to have them completely ignore him and push him away.

From now on, he knew that things would get ugly.

Tears fell from his eyes as he entered the castle, he wiped them away furiously. He walked past the students and ignored their glares, all eyes were on him, again. He stormed to the Gryffindor tower and sat on the edge of his bed in the dormitories. He looked out of the window into the daylight and sighed, wiping his tears once more. They kept coming, though.

Once the portrait door flung open, he saw Ron. He was not in the mood for this, more tears fell down his face, he laid down on his back and stared up blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey," Ron said as he sat on the bed opposite of Harry,

Harry didn't look at Ron, and ignored him completely.

"I'm sorry," Ron finally said after two minutes of silence,

Harry wished that everyone would just disappear from his life.

No one knew how hard he was falling, how alone he actually felt.

"Okay," Harry replied shakily,

Ron walked over to Harry and looked surprised to see him in tears, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, wiping his tears,

"I've never seen you cry like this, must be something big,"

"Its pretty big alright. I just kissed someone I wasn't supposed to, and my best friend is mad at me. You know how it is," Harry sniffed and wiped his nose,

"Who did you-"

"No one,"

"It can't be no one if you kissed them,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Come on Harry! Tell me, I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I can't tell you who it is, but I can tell you that its not a girl, and don't go psycho at me for having a fancy towards guys. You knew it had to be coming,"

"I know, Harry, I've never had the guts to confront you about it, but hey, whoever it is, they're lucky and if they don't realize that sooner then I say that they're pretty stupid, right?"

"Right," Harry nodded,

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"D-Draco Malfoy," Harry stuttered, feeling ashamed,

"MALFOY?" Ron cried out loud,

"Shh, keep your voice down! Hermione has extendable ears you know!"

"Oh, she stole them from me!" Ron frowned, "But seriously Harry, Malfoy?"

"When has Hermione ever stolen anything from you?"

"Don't change the subject, you fancy someone we've both hated for more then what, six years? He's in hiding, as well! You can't deal with this Harry,"

"I can deal with it, if its to protect someone then I will, just like I protected you and Hermione,"

"Do you need help?"

"Thanks Ron, but hows it going to look when you show up?"

"I...suppose thats true, he'd go ballistic,"

"Not only that, he'd probably hex you and then throw a tanty at me for telling you,"

"True,"

"This information CANNOT go out to anyone, especially Hermione, all shes going to do is worry and make us tell the Order, which we can't,"

"No problem, listen, I'm here for you if you need anything, I'm sorry, and just so you know, I've changed my mind. I would be friends with you if you were in Slytherin,"

"Thanks, Ron," Harry nodded,

Harry felt alot better during the day, him and Ron had been able to finally patch things up between them, the only problem was Draco. Harry planned on going over to see him that following afternoon, even though Draco ordered him not to.

Once Harry walked to the shrieking shack, he was about to knock on the door when it creaked open, Harry looked around the room to see that it was empty. He blinked, Draco couldn't have found a new hiding place just because of him. Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket and closed the door gently.

"Hiding out here isn't going to solve anything Malfoy!"

It seemed like Draco was getting a rant from Severus, wait - Severus?

How did he know that Draco was here?

"You can't hide here your whole life! You need to come back to the castle, you will be safe there,"

"If I go back there people will start questioning me, about everything. I don't need that, I need protection! I need it fast. I don't want to die because I couldn't do something that was put on my shoulders! I can't do it, Severus, I need to be here where I'm safe. I can't even contact my mother who is in hospital right now, its too risky!"

"Fine, you can stay here but someone is going to eventually find you, you need to be as far away from Hogwarts as you possibly can, I could make up a rumour,"

"Of course, something that everyone will believe. Tell them I'm dead,"

"No, Draco-"

"What?" Draco asked, "It's perfect, once people know that I'm dead, no one will ever know about me, not even Voldemort himself,"

Snape rolled his eyes, "You're really making this alot difficult for everyone aren't you?"

"I'm not making this difficult, I'm making it easy. I'm asking for you to lie to people about me, to keep me safe. That's not making things difficult,"

"Fine, if you insist," Snape rolled his eyes,

Harry walked out of the shack and hid behind the building, waiting for Snape to leave.

"If you need anything, or if you change your mind you know where I am,"

Draco nodded and and shut the door quickly,

Harry watched Snape leave and as the Doxy's flew out from the bushes, he ran for the door. They pulled at his hair as he ran, he stumbled at the front step and the door opened.

"Magic helps, you know," Draco smirked, looking down at Harry from the small space in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, looking back to see if anyone was around. He closed the door and sighed, staring at Draco into his misty eyes.

"Nice hair," Draco snorted,

"Shut up," Harry frowned,

Harry's hair stuck up now in all different places, messier then it was before. He brushed himself off and cleared his throat, walking to the end of the room towards the old mirror.

"I suppose you heard our conversation, then,"

"Yes. I think its a good idea," Harry nodded as he looked back at Draco's reflection,

"You do?"

"I do, I could stay here and protect you, make sure you're safe and everything, but how did Snape know you were here?"

Draco snorted louder this time, "He saw me yesterday, and come on potter, how could you possibly manage to keep me protected? "

"This," Harry turned around and walked in a quick pace towards Draco, he wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him forward, pressing his lips against Draco's. Draco immediately answered the kiss, eagerly pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Wait," Harry told him, Harry placed a silencing spell around the whole shack. Draco chuckled,

The kiss was soft and gentle, at first but then it gradually began to get deeper and rougher. Their breathing became heavy, and their bodies pressed into each other. Before he knew it, Draco was pushed against the wall.

Draco kissed him back and pulled at the buttons of his shirt, clothes began to come off and they were both fully naked but both had not dared to stop the kissing to take a look at one another. Draco finally pulled away and blushed as he looked at Harry up and down.

He was beautiful, tanned and muscly. His eyes were what caught his attention the most though, they had alot of detail of emotions. Draco found himself staring into his eyes the whole time that they had sex.

Harry was pounding into Draco, one thrust after another and Draco was begging Harry for more. Draco was beautiful when they made love for the first time. Harry could swear he was like an angel, or something. Once Harry and Draco both reached their climax together, they collapsed.

"Is this what you meant by protection?" Draco breathed into Harry's ears,

Harry and Draco both snorted into laughter, they talked afterwards for a while about everything that had happened between them over the past few years and that it was all worth it.

"I'm so glad that I found you," Harry told him,

"Me too," Draco nodded, running his hand over Harry's cheek,

They both knew that this was the start of something amazing.


End file.
